A Youkai’s Passion Released
by Serena530
Summary: Yusuke can't sleep. Keiko comes knocking. An unexpected spontaneous amatory affair ensues. Takes place some time after the last manga volume.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters, and have no right to it except as a fan.**

**Author's Note****: Just letting you all know that I haven't seen all the anime episodes since it stopped coming on TV (at least as far as I can tell) a while back, and I just got back into it a while ago. I read all the manga online at a few weeks ago, and I am currently in the process of getting all of the volumes as we speak. So if any details are off or what not then you know why.**

* * *

**A Youkai's Passion Released**

_**A Demon Revealed, a Passion Interrupted**_

It was late. 11:00am. He should have been asleep already if he was going to be rested enough to work tonight. He had been trying now for two hours but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep, so he decided to try something he had been meaning to try for a while before getting back to his attempt at falling asleep.

Yusuke sat on the floor in the middle of his room wearing light gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. The curtains were drawn but the light filtered through, casting shadows across the floor and along Yusuke's still form as he sat there with his eyes closed, his forearms resting against his thighs. The picture of relaxation. He needed to be relaxed as he focused on bringing out his demon form. He hadn't seen himself in that form since his fight with Sensui in the Makai. He knew from the last time that he only needed to cut his hair and get a good nights sleep for all the markings to go away if he couldn't do it on his own. He just wanted to know if he could change into his demon form at will since he had never tried. He hadn't even showed his demon form when he was fighting Yomi at the tournament.

Hence, on the floor Yusuke sat. Relaxed and focused as he drew on his youki. He hoped he could make it happen quietly with little fan fair like Kurama when he switched forms, because he really didn't feel like blowing his room apart- as well as anything else in the path of his power.

"Yusuke? Are you awake?" he heard a soft female voice call through his bedroom door after knocking.

_Keiko._ her name passed through his mind quietly as he sat there. He made no move to get his door and didn't even consider answering her. He needed to focus, besides if she wanted to talk to him she could come in or come back at night. _Looks like she decided to come in._ he thought as he heard the door open and a surprised gasp flow from her.

"Yusuke! Why didn't you say something if you were awake?" she asked in a hushed angry tone, not wanting to draw his mothers attention since the door was still open. "Cause I'm busy." he said without moving or opening his eyes. "You don't look busy." Keiko said as she stepped inside his room and closed the door. "Are you trying to meditate?" she asked as she moved to sit on his bed. "No." he said and paused before continuing. Maybe it was a good thing that she was here. She knew that he was a demon but she had never seen him in his demon form. Would she still accept him? Would she still like him? Would she be afraid of him? _Maybe now's the time to find out._ he thought before speaking. "I'm trying to change into my demon form. You wanna see?"

Yusuke continued to focus, building up his youki and looking for his inner demon, as the silence after his question stretched on. **Was **she really afraid to see him that way? Did she think he would look ugly? Was she picturing some of the demons she saw at the Dark Tournament? Did she think he would be wild and out of control?? He had told her that there was no difference, but maybe she was doubting…

"Yes." she answered in a quiet voice, cutting off the insistent questions racing through his mind.

Yusuke sighed quietly, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and continued his internal…mental search. Keiko really wanted to see him in his demon form. _I wonder what she'll think. Does it matter what she thinks? No!_ he thought. But of course it did matter. Keiko was…Keiko. She was the girl that had been his friend since they were children. The girl who had stayed his friend as they grew up. The girl who always encouraged him to come to school, but still stayed his friend…still stuck by him when he had continuously skipped. Who still stuck by him when others were too afraid to be his friend because of the reputation he had earned of being a dangerous fighter. She had even stuck by him when things began to change between them. It was subtle but they both noticed. He noticed her filling out in all the right places and she noticed that he kept looking and groping at those places.

He did it because he liked to get a rise out of her. To see her get mad and snap at him. To hit him. He loved to see those occasional sparks of violence in her. Those sparks that she only showed him, which he discovered fairly quickly was a trait in her that he had long been attracted to. That was another reason why he was always groping her so unexpectedly. He needed a release for the emotions she made him feel, and he didn't know how else to show her how he felt about her. He wasn't exactly a ladies man and he definitely wasn't the type to say how he felt. So it mattered. It mattered what the young woman sitting on his bed, ..the young woman who had literally helped bring him back to life, thought of his demon form.

"You should sit back against the wall." he told her as he felt his demon form coming forth. He could feel the power flowing through his body…through his veins and swirling around his body. He stretched his neck as he heard Keiko's soft gasp. He was now in his demon form. He could feel the difference. The weight of his long hair, the intensity of the power racing through his veins. He felt alive…he felt…free.

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly and rose nimbly to his feet as he turned to his bed and faced the one girl who had never been afraid of him.

Keiko lowered her arm from her eyes as the sudden bright light faded and stared at the man…at the demon before her. This was Yusuke. This was her Yusuke in his demon form. She couldn't believe it. He looked so different, but also the same. She slid to the edge of the bed and got to her feet and stood across from Yusuke. She gazed at his face for the longest time, seeing how same yet different his eyes were. There was a power there that made him look far older then he was. Her eyes traced the black markings around his eyes that looked like tattoos of a bizarre language she couldn't understand. Keiko traced the strange markings down the sides of his face until they disappeared beneath the neckline of his shirt, but she saw that the marks continued down his arms and hands and wondered where else and how far they might extend.

_Wow. He looks…I…I don't even know how to describe it._ she thought as she stepped forward and began to move around his right side. _Look at all this hair._ she thought as she stood behind him, itching to run her fingers through its length and blushing at the desire to do so.

"Is…all of this hair real?" she asked as she moved to his left side, not really knowing what else to say. "Yeah." she heard him answer as he moved to sit on his bed where she had been sitting. She didn't fail to notice the pitch of his voice. It sounded low. Or was it deep? And she wasn't sure, most likely imagining it, but she could swear she caught a husky tone.

Yusuke watched Keiko as she continued to look him over, seeing the remains of a fading blush. What was it that had her blushing? He hadn't even done anything…yet. Maybe it was time he did.

He didn't even think about his action. He just leaned forward, quickly grabbed her right wrist, and pulled her toward him. She fell forward with a shocked surprised gasp before it was cut off by his lips meeting hers. As his lips pressed against hers he felt her steady herself by placing her hands on his shoulders and felt as her right knee slid along his left side. After a few moments he pulled back, leaving his hands to rest on her hips. He noticed that she hadn't quite made it all the way on his lap. Her left leg was stretched out behind her as she perched just above his knees on his thighs.

"What was that for?" Keiko asked quietly, a blush painting her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, shocked at what just happened. "Nothing. I just haven't touched you in a long time." he said, voicing the first thing that came to mind. "What are you talking about? Didn't I just hit you last week for groping me?" she asked with a small irritated frown, the fact that he had just kissed her being pushed aside for the moment so she could focus on being irritated rather then on the unfamiliar sensation that had been his lips on hers. "Yeah and it's been a _long_ seven days." he drawled, never taking his eyes from hers. "You gonna hit me now?" he asked as he lightly messaged her hips.

Keiko's irritation faded the moment she felt Yusuke's hands moving against her hips. An almost breathtaking tingling sensation seemed to spread through her body from the point where his hands touched her. As she looked into his eyes his question repeated through her mind. _**"You gonna hit me now?"**_ His words didn't exactly match what he was currently doing so she got the feeling that he didn't really mean for her to hit him, but then again it was hard to know what was going on in his mind.

There was only one way to find out.

Keiko leaned in slowly, closing the small space between them and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss as a blush heated her face. He wasn't responding. It had only been a few moments that her lips had been against his, but in the wake of his inaction it felt like forever. Maybe he **had** been expecting her to hit him. Had she just made a fool of herself by kissing him? She pulled back, her blush darker from embarrassment, unable to look in his eyes.

"Ouch…that hurt." Yusuke said, distracting her from tracing one of the black marks that disappeared under the neckline of his shirt. "You can hit me again if you want." he added, his tone definitely husky, causing her to look to his eyes to see if he was playing with her. "I promise I'll hit back this time." he said as he moved his left hand around to her lower back.

Keiko hesitated. Was he playing with her now? Did he really want her to kiss him again? Would he really kiss back? She hoped so. She had wanted to know what it would feel like to have Yusuke kiss her since the night she helped bring his soul back to his body almost four years ago. If he wasn't playing with her then this would be their first kiss. Those last two didn't count in her opinion because she didn't respond to the first and he hadn't responded to the second.

She leaned forward, hesitated for a moment, then pressed her lips to his once more as she closed her eyes.

As promised. Yusuke hit back. He was all too aware that this was their first kiss as well and he would make sure he made it memorable for them both.

He slid his right arm around her lower back, his left hand drifting up her back to tangle in her long hair as he returned her kiss with a passion he had been denying far too long. He pulled her bottom lip between his, sucking on it as he bathed the warm plumpness. As he released her lip he felt her bring her left leg up to slide along his though, allowing her to straddle his lower thighs in her perched position.

Yusuke added a slight pressure as his tongue slid back and forth along the crease of Keiko's soft lips, asking her to let him in. He felt her lips part slowly…hesitantly as her mouth opened, giving him a small opening. It was enough. He pushed his tongue through the opening and coaxed her shy tongue into playing with his.

After a few moments of tongue wrestling he broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face as she looked back at him with hooded eyes. Their breaths came quick, mingling as they collided and bounced off each others face. Yusuke had no idea he knew how to kiss like that, and considered that it might have been an instinctive memory or instruction from Raizen's genes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that possibility and knew that right now it could wait. This time…these moments…were for him and Keiko. Nothing more.

Sliding his fingers from her hair up to the back of her neck, Yusuke leaned in and resumed the kiss that he had cut off.

Keiko was more than glad that Yusuke was kissing her again, especially since she hadn't wanted him to stop. He had kissed her. Really kissed her, and she didn't know how to describe it. All she knew was that it felt good and that she wanted it to continue. As she did her best, inexperienced as she was, to return his kiss she moved her hands from his shoulders to get lost in the thickness of his long hair.

Yusuke tightened his hold on her as he felt her fingers pulling at thick strands of his hair and used the arm he had wrapped around her lower back to pull her closer until she was flush up against him. He was excited yet irritated that the only thing separating them now was their clothing. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was how Keiko was responding to the kiss. She seemed to enjoy his long hair. Would she still enjoy his hair if it were back to its regular short length?

The possible answer to that question scattered from his mind as he felt her shifting on his lap. Shy Keiko was wrapping her legs around him and the sensation was sending off little explosions throughout his body. He made a sound. He wasn't sure what it was. He was only use to groans and grunts of pain during his many fights and battles. Moments later he heard Keiko make a similar sound that caused him to tighten his hold on her and return the sound as his tongue explored her mouth.

Pleasure. He remembered now. He had heard that sound before. He just never had cause to make such a sound himself. But now…now was different. Now he wanted more. Kissing was no longer enough to satisfy his rapidly growing needs. He wouldn't go all the way since his Keiko wasn't ready for that, but he would take it to the next level.

Yusuke was moving. Keiko could feel him shifting, his hands moving as if to brace her for something. But for what she couldn't… Her thought was cut off by the feel of her head and back resting against something soft. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was now lying back on Yusuke's bed. Not only that but she could feel his weight announcing that he had followed her and was resting on top of her. How had he done that? He had moved so fast that she didn't even know until she felt the softness of his pillow and mattress.

An answer to her question would have to wait because her thoughts had scattered. The weight of his body on top of hers and his lips on hers were doing strange things that were leaving her body tingling and her mind befuddled.

Yusuke hadn't missed a beat as he moved himself and Keiko into their current position. It was so swift that there wasn't any time for their lips to part from each other. It had helped that he hadn't needed to deal with her legs being in the way since they were conveniently wrapped around his waist.

His hands had moved to her hip and the side of her neck in the process, but now they were free to roam. He moved his left hand from her neck to his bed to help hold off some of his weight, and allowed his right to drift from her hip down her thigh. Her light blue jeans were a little snug on her so he had no problem savoring the feel of her soft muscle. As his hand slid along its course he felt her legs moving from around him to stretch out and rest on the bed. The movement helped his hand travel further down her leg.

After a few moments Yusuke broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and took in Keiko's smooth skin as their quick breaths mingled together. He then kissed her once more in a slow lingering kiss before he moved his lips from hers to slide along her cheek and down to the left side of her neck. In that moment he learned that the skin of her neck was just as soft as her lips and couldn't get enough. He showered her neck in lingering kisses, her head drifted slowly to the side aiding him in his spontaneous search for the perfect spot to leave his mark.

Keiko released an unconscious low sigh at the feel of Yusuke's lips on her neck. They were so soft and gentle and the last thing she expected was for them to be working in sync with the hand he had on her leg. The hand she felt leave her leg to move up pass her hip. She released a shuttered breath when his hand slipped beneath her green sweater shirt and came into contact with her skin. Yusuke had never done that before, but then he had never done any of the things he had done with her so far. This morning seemed to be a first for many things in their relationship.

_Sweet yet hot._ That was the theme running through Yusuke's mind. He had already told himself he wouldn't go all the way with her, so he would do his best to keep things sweet for her. However, he was a man and his body had needs that needed to be fulfilled, so he would maintain a fair amount of heat that was sure to keep them both hot for a while. As he sucked on her neck his hand inched further and further up her stomach, inching toward her chest before moving back down and starting over again. He had groped her chest many times before, but now was different. Now he was working so that she would actually let him do it. So that she would **want** him to do it.

Yusuke repeated the process twice before he touched the cloth at the edge of her bra. He felt _and _heard her instant reaction. A light almost purring moan, and a slight arch to her back, lifting her chest against him.

Success! She now wanted what he wanted.

He pulled away slightly and ran his tongue over the area he had been latched to. He then opened his eyes to examine the mark he had made. It was dark enough and big enough and he was glad to know that she would have a hard time hiding it. He moved back in and bathed the area again, this time to taste her sweet skin. She was like candy; he just couldn't get enough. It was like her taste would fade from his taste buds the moment his tongue left her skin, making it incredibly hard not to come back again and again for more. Although he couldn't get enough of her delicious skin he moved back to her lips since they held more appeal.

The kiss was slow yet deep, their tongues moving against each other as his hand moved to cover the soft mound of her left breast. She gasped into his mouth and he almost smiled. For the first time it wasn't a shocked outraged gasp but one of surprised pleasure.

After her gasp Keiko resumed the kiss that had paused briefly in her surprise at the feel of having Yusuke's hand on her. She had known what he was going to do and had been dreading it, sure it was going to make her feel the way she always did when he groped her: embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. The fact that she had given a slight arch and practically purred in response to his simply touching her bra hadn't occurred to her, so she was completely unprepared for how she would feel. She wasn't even sure she could describe it. The weight of his hand felt good. It felt so good that she didn't want it to move away, and if she was really being honest with herself…she wanted more.

Keiko did what came naturally. She arched against Yusuke and tangled the fingers of one hand further in his hair and scrapped the nails of the other along his scalp.

Yusuke didn't hesitate to act after he felt Keiko arch against him. Did she know that she was pushing her breast into his hand? He did, so he too did what came naturally. He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. The soft sounds she made and the feel of her right leg wrapping around and sliding against his, fueled his rapidly raging desires and pushed him forward.

He slid his hand under his pillow as he lowered himself, letting Keiko feel the full weight of his body against hers as he massaged the soft mound currently bound within his fingers. He felt her back arch yet again, pushing one soft mound further into his hand and the other against his chest. He loved the feel, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to be touching her skin, not the slightly silky cloth of her bra. He wanted to feel the hardening nipple against his hand, not an impression of it through her bra.

"Keiko…" he whispered her name huskily as he broke the kiss. He wasn't sure why he did it. Did he want her acknowledgement at his voicing her name at such a moment? Did he want to know what she thought of what was happening between them? Did he want her permission? But permission for what? Permission to feel the skin that he was being denied by her bra? Permission to take their actions to an even higher level?

Just the sound of Yusuke's voice speaking her name in such a tone drove Keiko to react. The feel of his body pressed against hers, the feel of his face against hers, the feel of his heated breath sailing across her face in quick puffs had her releasing a soft yet deep moan as she bounced her hips against his. Her body was now reacting instinctively, trying to achieve what her body and mind wanted. More. She wanted more of what Yusuke was doing, more of what he was making her feel, more of him!

That was enough of an answer for Yusuke. Her reaction had answered all his questions, and probably some that he hadn't even thought of yet. He brought his lips back to hers in a hungry kiss, his desires raging on and on, but even so…he would still try and hold back. His Keiko wasn't ready to go all the way. She needed to think first. He was sure that her purpose in coming to see him that morning wasn't to come lose her virginity, and even though he was all for proceeding in taking that status from her…he wasn't sure he was ready either. He would be losing his virginity as well after all.

But those thoughts aside, he was going to act and react to what she gave him. As the kiss dragged on Keiko tightened her hold on him, and he moved his hand from her breast up to her shoulder where the strap of her bra rested. He slipped his fingers under the strap and pushed it off to the side along her shoulder and arm. Her arm was right next to his neck with how tightly she was holding him so he pushed her arm down as he moved the strap along until he couldn't push it any further. He brought his hand back to her chest, sliding it along her skin and pushing down her bra until his hand covered her bare breast.

Yusuke felt her arch her back once again at his touch and they both moaned. His was one of satisfied pleasure at finally getting to feel the soft skin of what he had been groping for years. Of course his fingers didn't remain idle after such a success. His fingers molded her flesh to his hand and squeezed off and on before he ran his thumb back and forth over her hard nipple. The last action made her hips bounce against his once again and he responded in favor, grinding his hips against hers as they settled back down.

Keiko broke the kiss with a gasp. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling after Yusuke's last move. Her body was tingling and trembling, her breath was coming quick, and all she could think was that she wanted it to continue…that she wanted more. She brought her lips back to his since they hadn't gone far, hovering just above hers, and moved her hips against his again- hoping to get the same response as before.

It worked.

Yusuke pushed his hips down against hers as his fingers memorized the shape of her left breast. Within moments they had found a synchronized rhythm. His hips grinding against hers while hers bounced against his, creating a friction that had them both wanting more of this unexplored territory. His hand was loathed to leave her soft breast, but he could feel her gripping and pulling his shirt. She clearly wanted it gone. So he reluctantly removed his hand from under her sweater shirt and sat up on his knees. He gripped the bottom of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head, when he remembered that he had a ton of hair in his way. He looked down at Keiko, her body laid out in front of him with her legs resting at his sides and her arms bent at the elbow resting on his pillow at the sides of her head. He wanted to get back to her and pulling his shirt over his head and dealing with his hair would take too long, so he moved his hands to the neckline of his shirt and ripped it open.

As he was pulling the bottom edges apart he watched the surprised shock on Keiko's face. _I guess she's getting an update on how strong I am._ he thought as he tossed the useless cloth to the floor. _That and there could be something else to cause that expression._ he thought as he watched her, waiting…**trying** to wait for his cue to come back to her.

Keiko was surprised and shocked at what she saw. First, she knew that Yusuke was strong but she hadn't realized that he was strong enough to rip clothing apart. The thought thrilled her, and she blushed as a vision of Yusuke ripping her shirt open played through her mind. Second, she now had an idea of where and how far those strange marks extended down his body. She lifted her right hand from where it rested against his pillow and pressed her forefinger to one of the black markings on his chest and traced until it broke off, and another until it disappeared around his side, then moved down to one of the marks on his stomach and traced it until it disappeared beneath his sweat pants.

She blushed again she felt the desire to continue tracing even though she could no longer see the marking. She looked back up to Yusuke only to see a heated look in his eyes. It was a look she had never seen in his eyes before and she bit her bottom lip as she reached for him, because even though she was nervous about the look in is eyes- she very much wanted him to get back to making her feel the way he had only moments before.

Yusuke leaned forward as Keiko pulled him back down to her, and eagerly brought his lips back to hers as he felt her hands sliding over his shoulders and along his upper back. That wait was almost torturous! To see her lying there looking so very tempting to him and then to have her tracing the ancient markings of his ancestor like that was maddening! He wanted to….wanted to….he didn't know what to call what he wanted to do to her, but he knew what the action or rather actions were and was more then glad that she was done ogling his chest.

He quickly slipped his hand back under her sweater shirt, only this time he removed the strap from her right shoulder and began to memorize the shape of her right breast. There was no hesitation in his movements and no resistance on her part at the action which he was grateful for because he really needed to touch her. Her tracing his ancient markings had done something to him, something that could very well break the small control he had on holding himself back from getting rid of both their virginities.

As Yusuke's tongue rubbed against hers he rubbed his body along hers, trying to get back that friction that they had both been enjoy. To his relief Keiko responded, rather quickly in his opinion, and bounced her hips against his. Soon their synchronized rhythm was back…along with the friction that he craved. This was better. It wasn't giving him the complete relief that his body was screaming for, but it was enough for the time being.

Keiko was in a dream. None of this seemed real to her, but she knew that it was. She was really here in Yusuke's room and he was really on top of her doing things that he had never done to her before. Doing things that she didn't want him to stop doing. She briefly moved her hands to the sides if his neck as their tongues twisted around each other, then moved her hands back to his shoulders as she shifted slightly beneath him.

The action seemed to spur him on and she felt him break the kiss and move his lips back to the left side of her neck. The spot he had been latched to before was still throbbing and to her surprise he moved back to that very same spot. She wanted to wonder how he was able to find the exact spot from before, but his grinding hips drove the thought from her mind. She bent her right leg and pressed it against him as she kept up the synchronized rhythm they had establish. She turned her head to her right side, giving him more room as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around as much of his upper arm as she could.

Her breathing was picking up and her body was trembling again, and she found that she couldn't stop making those moaning sounds. It didn't help that every time she made one of those sounds Yusuke would squeeze her breast, because it only made her do it again. It was a never ending cycle…and she didn't want it to end. In fact, she wanted more. She wanted to be free of her sweater, she wanted to be able to move her arms freely- which was a little difficult at the moment because of her bra straps, and she wanted to cool down! She was so very hot, and she knew the perfect solution to her problem. Yusuke. His hands were warm, but cool at the same time, and if she could get her sweater off and his hands moving on her skin then she would be all set. Now if only she could get her sweater off.

"Yu…Yusuke…" she breathed out his name, trying to get his attention to explain her plan, but she got something else instead. Everything he did seemed to get more intense. His grinding hips moved a little harder and faster, his hand squeezed her breast harder, and the sucking pressure on her neck increased. It all increased to a point where she gasped as if the air had been knocked from her and voiced her loudest moan yet.

"Yu...Yusuke…" she breathed once again, but instead of getting his attention or a repeated of what he did moments before…she got another voice that was very loud and very unwelcome.

"Hey Urameshi! Your mom said Keiko was here, so I know your awake." they heard a loud voice call.

Keiko opened her heavy eyelids in time to see Yusuke's door come flying open and Kuwabara come walking in. She meant to gasp as her face flushed a dark crimson and her eyes widened, but all she got was a squeak. Kuwabara was standing there looking at them…seeing her in such a position, and in such a situation she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I'm not sure if this is going to be just two chapters or maybe more. Just thought I'd let you all know that. Please check out my profile for updates on the status of this story, and don't forget to review.**


End file.
